fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dash
Dash Baxter was the most popular guy in Casper High School, being a quarterback of the football team - as well as a member of every sports team (basketball, etc.). Dash can get away with just about anything, and usually does while he dominates over his peers and sucks up to teachers. Later on, he begins to date Jazz and makes a truce with Danny and his friends. He later becomes apart of Team Phantom and marries Jazz. Appearance He is a typical American boy with dirty blonde hair (which is spiked in the back) along with dark blue eyes. He is very muscular and fit, he usually wears a white wife-beater with dark blue jeans and orange Nikies. He also wears a dark red jacket (open) with a peace symbol necklace. He also has four piercings on his left ear along with two on his right. Personality At the top of the high school popularity list, Dash is a selfish, cruel, and mean bully to those who dwell on the bottom. While adults like teachers give his behavior a pass most of the time because he's a victorious football player, many of his peers despise and fear him. Whenever something goes wrong for him, Dash will most likely take his frustration out on innocent students, like Danny, his favorite target to bully and humiliate. Enjoying his superiority over others, he never has second thoughts about shoving people in lockers or giving them wedgies. When he is humilimated by his enemies, Danny being the offender often, he becomes enraged and determined to avenge his dignity. Although very athletic and strong, Dash isn't very intelligent; which later on changes showing that he is just as intelligent as his wife Jazz is. Jazz has to tutor him in Attack of the Killer Garage Sale so that he can get better grades, and fails a test in Shades of Gray. He frequently calls Danny unimaginative derogatory nicknames like "Fen-toad", "Fen-toenail", "Fen-turd" "Fen-tertainment Tonight", and "Fen-tuns 'o fun". However, he is creative in some cases, such as building a better spooky room than Danny, with animatronics and a roller coaster, during their competition in Fright Night. In addition, Dash isn't as tough as he tries to make himself appear, as many characters learn. Danny's powers have revealed certain disturbing things about Dash, like the fact that Dash secretly collects teddy bears. He also holds a soft spot for old romance movies, listens to boy bands and watches the Romance Channel. History He may be a ninth-grader like Danny, but Dash is the big man on campus at Casper High. He is the most popular guy in school, guys wanting to be him and girls wanting to date him. And this football jock likes nothing more than harassing unpopular geeks, especially Danny. But the tables have turned now that Danny has super powers, and sometimes he just can't resist making Dash look like a fool. He gets a starring role in Micro Management alongside Danny as he, Skulker, and Danny are shrunk to around an inch high by Jack. As a result, he and Danny have to work together to defeat Skulker and get back to normal size. It is also revealed in this episode that Dash has some level of respect for Danny Phantom. When Dash, along with the rest of the world, finds out Danny's identity in Reality Trip, he almost instantly helps Danny in escaping the Guys in White, along with Paulina, Kwan and others, showing that his respect for Danny Phantom outweighs his desire to bully Danny Fenton. It is revealed Dash has a puppy named Pooky in Forever Phantom. In the episode Frightmare, while Danny was trying to wake Sam up by going into her dream, Dash is shown in Sam's dream. Right when Sam sees two Danny's, it was then when the real Danny went into Dash's body and said that he was the real Danny Phantom as he shows her changing into his ghost form, immediately causing Sam to wake up from terror and shock. Powers/Abilities Dash has a variety of Electrokinetic powers and abilities: *'Electrokinesis': he has the ability to control/manipulate/create/destroy/generate any and all forms of electricity at will *'Electrical Immunity': naturally he is immune to electricity *'Electromagnetism Manipulation': he can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which with the exception of gravitation account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics excepting gravitation, and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis and magnetism such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel, electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elemental manipulation in existence *'Energy Manipulation:' he can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed or converted among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the total energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. Common energy forms include the kinetic energy of a moving object, the radiant energy carried by light and other electromagnetic radiation, and various types of potential energy such as gravitational and elastic *'Energy Absorption': he is able to absorb energy in all forms *'Energy Amplification': he can amplify energy to himself and those around including the area *'Energy Assimilation': he can transmute any form of matter into energy which he can absorb and manipulate in several ways, such as expelling the energy offensively and/or defensively or using it to enhance his physical conditioning *'Energy Attacks': he is able to use energy in a barrage of attacks *'Energy Aura': he has a dark, electric yellow aura signifying his electrokinetic powers *'Energized Body': he is completely energized all the time *'Energy Concentration': he is able to focus his own energies to any part of his own bodies or objects to perform attacks, techniques or spells or magical energy *'Energy Constructs': he can construct anything and everything out energy *'Energy Conversion': he can absorb and convert one form of energy into another form. Example being, one by absorbing sound energy and converting it into light energy, or absorbing gravitational energy and converting it into heat energy. He can even turn psionic energy into nuclear energy. This ability can be used to turn detrimental types of energy into harmless types, and vice versa *'Energy-Field Manipulation': he can control and manipulate, not to mention create an electrified energy field *'Energy Generation': he can generate pure energy *'Energy Metabolization': he is capable of taking certain forms of energy and using them as food or as a source for his powers. He may not need to eat or sleep if he had enough of a certain form of energy or are able to constantly absorb it *'Energy Negation': he can negate energy completly *'Energy Perception': he can perceive destiny, which can be used to avoid life courses, follow a trail, or view the future. Often viewed as points and lines some people, are only able to see large collections of energy, like a powerful person or place. Some lines may connect two people together, or a person to a place, some points may have no lines at all. He is be able to use this method to tie a persons destiny to a single point causing them to die instantaneously even if they had magical or armor protection, perhaps even preventing Reanimation *Energy Propulsion: he can use energy to fly, by emitting a burst of energy into the ground that sends him flying into the air, he can also do this by producing an aura of the energy which would levitate them, or a beam of the energy to the ground, but it can also be wings, producing wings from ambient energy *'Energy Sensing': he is able to sense energy flowing around and inside of objects, animals and people *'Energy State': he can become transed into a state of pure energy *'Energy Transferal': he can transfer energy including his own into anything/anybody *'Entity Aura': he can surround himself and others in matter and/or energy of a powerful entity to possibly become almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks depending of the entity itself. The auras may also give the him enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability *'Ray-Beam Manipulation': he can manipulate rays and beams, including sunlight, plasma, ultraviolet, normal light, x-rays, cosmic rays, gamma rays, laser, electric, magnetic, pure energy, infrared, etc. *Ion Manipulation: he create, shape and manipulate Ions, atoms in which the total number of electrons is not equal to the total number of protons, giving the atom a net positive or negative electrical charge. Ions can be created by both chemical and physical means. In chemical terms, if a neutral atom loses one or more electrons, it has a net positive charge and is known as a cation. If an atom gains electrons, it has a net negative charge and is known as an anion. Ions in their gas-like state are highly reactive, and do not occur in large amounts on Earth, except in flames, lightning, electrical sparks, and other plasmas. These gas-like ions rapidly interact with ions of opposite charge to give neutral molecules or ionic salts. Ions are also produced in the liquid or solid state when salts interact with solvents for example, water to produce solvated ions, which are more stable, for reasons involving a combination of energy and entropy changes as the ions move away from each other to interact with the liquid. These stabilized species are more commonly found in the environment at low temperatures. A common example is the ions present in seawater, which are derived from the dissolved salts *'Magnetism Manipulation': he can generate, control and manipulate magnetism in all its forms, both natural planetary, solar, lunar, stellar, magnetosphere, magnetic materials/ferromagnetism, etc., organic either be generated by the electric currents of living beings or artificial be everything creating/using electricity. He can affect any matter that is magnetic either be that can be iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys, some rare earth metals, naturally-occurring minerals such as lodestone manipulating and controlling them as they will and indirectly use them to manipulate other things. Note that this power isn't Metal Manipulation, it is the ability to control magnetism but using this capability a Magnetism Manipulator can control certain metals. It also isn't much more powerful than Electromagnetism Manipulation *'Neural Impulse Manipulation:' he can redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, they can achieve control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body under this power *'Memory-Mental Manipulation': he can control the electrical signals in the brain *'Motor-Skill Manipulation': he can control the nerve-signals for movement *'Reanimation': he can reanimating the dead with recharging their bodies with electricity *'Resurrection': he can restart a person's heart or reviving their dead nerve cells by applying electric energy *'Spark Manipulation': he can control and manipulate sparks of electricity *'Technology Manipulation': he can controlling the electrical functions of technology *'Thunder Manipulation': he can naturally control and manipulate thunder *'Electric Transmutation': he can transmutate anything with electricity *'Electricity Empowerment': he is literally empowered by electricity *'Electricity Mimicry': he is able to mimic electricity i.e. through powerlines *'Lightning Balls': he can create lightning balls and hurl them at enemies *'Electricity Portal Creation': he can create portals made up of electricity *'Electrokinetic Combat': he can use electrokinesis in combat *'Electrokinetic Invisibility': he can turn himself invisible by electrokinesis *'Electronic Communication': he is also able to communicate via electricity in electronics *'Electroportation': he can do this by using electricity to teleport *'Electrical Healing': he can do this by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells *'Electrical Regeneration': he is able to regenerate himself via electricity *'Electrokinetic Flight': he is also able to propel himself with electricity or magnetism in the ground for flight reasons *'Electrolysis': he can do this on atomized water *'Static Electricity Manipulation': he can control and manipulate static electricity *'Electric Pull:' he is able to pull and push anything to himself and others via electricity *E'lectric Field Negation:' he is also able to negate any and all effects of electric fields *Electric Field Manipulation: he can manipulate and control electric fields *'Charged Particle Manipulation': he is capable of manipulating all forms of electricity dwelling in all matter as charged particles. With the power over electricity existing in all matter including charged particles, he is able to control all matter in it's state of form such as gas, liquid, solid and even plasma by controlling the electrons, protons and more that constitute all matter. Since everything is matter then this would permit the himself to control everything by that theory. He may be able to use the charged particles to generate streams of electricity at their control. He is advanced he can manipulate anti-particles as well *'Electrical Wall Crawling': by using static electricity he is able to climb up onto walls easily *'Paralysis Inducement': he can induce paralysis on people from electrical currents *'Electricity Infusion:' he can infuse electricity into people and objects *'Electrical Force Field:' he can create a force field(s) around himself and others with ease *'Electrical Attacks': he can do this by generating enough power to vaporize matter *'Electroreception': he can transmit and receive messages via electricity *'Electrical Heating': he can heat things up using electricity *'Electrical Exoskeleton': he can coat his entire body in electricity, forming an armor-like appearance *'Electrokinetic Blade Construction': he can create a blade/sword made of pure electricity *'Electric Conductivity': he can conduct all forms of electricity through their bodies, created or not, making himself totally invulnerable to electricity, no matter the voltage. He can also discharge electricity through conductive media such as metal, water, etc. *'Absolute Immortality': like his family he had become immortal along with gaining his abilities when the Johnston's came to visit for the big Palooza, Blossom had added Chemical X to him and his selected friends drinks at the request of his sister-in-law Sam *'Superhuman Strength': he is strong enough to lift up a 747 *'Superhuman Speed': he is able to run at up to 300 mph Gallery Dash/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Crossover Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Human Category:Humans